


Discovered

by WinxSaga



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: Caught in the Act, F/M, Mentions of Rape, Romance, Sex, Stupid Teenagers, bloom thinks too much, rough sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinxSaga/pseuds/WinxSaga
Summary: With a grunt he had her pressed up on the desk, kissing her hard. She lightly bit his lip at the same time she rolled her hips into his growing erection. Eliciting a moan from him.
Relationships: Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 56
Kudos: 191





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry never wrote anything like this so there will be mistakes. Please be nice never wrote sex before, I know it doesn’t fully count too.
> 
> Dowling and Silva have a secret... Relationship?  
> Bloom and Aisha accidentally discover it, and jump to incorrect conclusions. This is the story of how the turn everything around and refocus on the right things.  
> Essentially this is a character analysis where we look at the flaws of these five.  
> Farrah is vague, Saul rash, Bloom fills in the blanks, Sky is naive, and Aisha tries to be the knight in white armor.

She’s sitting at her desk, a book propped open in front of her when the door swings open. She is agitated. Her students never knock, especially when she seems to be studying archaic runes that swim on the page.   
Without looking up she says in a cool voice, “I hope you have a good reason to forget manners.”   
“I do,” his voice is raspy. She looks up at Saul, a small smile on her face. He gives her a tight smile as he makes his way around her desk.   
“Busy?” He asks, letting his index finger trail across the desk as he makes his way to stand beside her.   
“Runes,” she says in a short reply. “What brings you? Not that it isn’t a pleasant surprise.”   
“Missed you,” he says reaching to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Saul never used more words then needed when he was trying to get something.   
“Mhmmmm,” Farrah hummed, knowing exactly why he had come. It wasn’t often that Saul visited her office without intent. If he wasn’t ruffled from students getting in trouble and needing their help, it could mean only one thing. He’d come for her.   
Their relationship was a secret. In truth they hadn’t even decided what to call it. For fear of making Sky’s life more complicated or Ben feel like a third wheel.   
Saul leaned down to catch her lips with his, taking the first chance he was given to slip his tongue in. He licked into her mouth, his stubble scrapping her jaw causing her to moan. He Pulled her up and out of her seat in one fluid motion.   
With a grunt he had her pressed up on the desk, kissing her hard. She lightly bit his lip at the same time she rolled her hips into his growing erection. Eliciting a moan from him. He pulled away panting, “Farrah.” He says huskily, before grabbing her thighs and lifting her up on the desk.   
She immediately wraps her legs around his hips, pulling their cores together. He rubs into her, while he burrys his face in her neck sucking hickeys into her skin. She tilts her head back with a moan, her hips moving against his. Saul growls, his right hand falling from her side to land on her desk. In one swift motion he pushes her book off while sliding her papers down the desk. Farrah leans into him leaving open mouthed kisses on his neck. Her fingers playing with the hem of his shirt.   
“Mhmmm, you first babe” he says his voice gruff.   
His hands find the buttons on her silk blouse, popping them open. His mouth finding hers again while he pulls it off. She hisses when his rough hands caress her bare skin.   
“Saul, please” she begs.   
He smiles into the kiss, pulling her chest to his and lifting her lightly with his right arm wrapped around her. So he can slide her skirt off after unzipping it. Her legs are bare and stick to the wood as he leans into her guiding her to lay down on the desk.   
He smoothly climbs on top of her fitting their cores together as he grinds his erection into the dampness of her underwear. A animalistic moan ripping through him.   
Farrah reaches a hand behind her to unclasp her bra, knowing the sooner she’s naked the sooner he’ll remove his clothes. He spends to much time taking her in he forgets his own state of dress.   
He smiles down at her as her hard nipples poke his chest through his shirt. She wraps one of her legs around him to turn his teasing into more pleasure. He kisses her full on the mouth, reaching a hand down to remove her wet underwear. The silk fabric sliding down her- BANG   
The door swings open issueing no other then Bloom and Aisha, the two most obnoxious first years in the world. Their mouths agape. 

  


Saul has frozen over Farrah, his large frame limiting her movements. She decides on dropping her leg down and pulling her chest flush with his so her nipples are covered by his frame. She uses her hands to guide him down the desk so her back is to the girls as she uses her powers to bring her long trench coat to her. Saul stutters as she fastens it, a blush covering his face.  
  
“What the actual heck,” Bloom all but whispers her feet frozen in place.   
Aisha stares mouth agape unmoving.   
“Did you girls need anything?” Farrah asks, fully collected as she turns around hands in her pockets. Her face as calm as ever.   
  
“I’m going to... excuse myself.” Saul says awkwardly maneuvering past the girls, practically running away. Farrah rules her eyes at his retreating figure.   
  
“I assume you had a good reason to interrupt me at eleven at night?” Dowling says with a lift of her eyebrows. Her heart finally calming down after being caught. For goodness sake she scolded herself stop acting like a teenager.   
  
“It seems stupid now” Aisha chimed.   
  
“We wanted to know if there was a registry of like fire fairies somewhere. To contact.” Bloom says, her voice taut. “Are you and Silva a thing?”   
  
“That is not your place,” Farrah scolds.  
  
Bloom blinks, “Just he’s rough, mean, cold.” She says.   
  
Farrah sighs slumping back against her desk, “Look Bloom, Aisha there are things in this world you don’t understand. Sometimes you can’t control what happens, sometimes your dealt a hand and you have to take it. There is no saying no.” She gives them a soft smile, “Silva isn’t so bad. It’s mostly a facade.” Her eyes gleam with soft tears, her mind wandering to when he was more carefree in their years at Alfea.   
“Oh” Bloom said her eyes still wide. “We’ll go then. But Dowling we always stand behind you no matter what.”   
Farrah gives them a smile, “ as do I for you.”  
She watches them leave before shooting Saul a text.  
‘Meet me at mine’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloom. Aisha, and Sky hatch a plan. Silva and Dowling are oblivious to the teens as they start setting fires everywhere they turn.

Bloom finds Sky walking towards the dorms after training the next day. She’s grabs his arm roughly pulling him into a secluded walk way. He grins leaning in to kiss her, but she holds up her hand to stop him glancing around anxiously.

“Your close with Silva right?”

He nods brows furrowed.

“Is he in a relationship?”

He chuckles, “Silva doesn’t do relationships. I hope your not into dad bod, cause he’s like my father.”

Bloom frowns disapprovingly, “No I saw something. And it doesn’t sit right.”

Sky’s heart plummets, “Is he okay?”

Bloom bits her lip, “I’m worried about Dowling.”

“I’m confused.”

“Me and Aisha went to her office to talk to her. But we walked in on him pinning her to her desk all but naked. He ran as soon as we saw.” She swallows eyeing their surroundings again. 

Sky feels like bleaching his brain, “eww”.

“That’s not all. After he left Dowling told us that we didn’t understand everything and that sometimes you can’t say no you’re not allowed. That Silva wasn’t what we thought.”

He frowns down at the redhead afraid of what she is accusing.

“Sky I know you trust him but I think if he isn’t flat out raping her he’s coerceing sex.” She lifts his chin up to look her in the eyes.

“No. Silva wouldn’t, she’s his best friend.”

Bloom frowns, “I’m just worried. Sky he was fully clothed pinning her down. And what she said hunts me. We have to at least check. We owe her that.”

Sky sighs rubbing a hand through his hair, he doesn’t know what to do. This is too much.

“Just help me make sure she’s alright,” Bloom pleas.

“Okay. You’re right we owe her.”

He doesn’t believe it, it doesn’t make sense. Silva is the man who taught him to respect women. But Bloom and Aisha explained what Dowling had said, it sounded sketchy. On top of that he trusted their instincts, the question was if he trusted theirs more then his. 

They had explained how technically guys had to get it from somewhere and if he was desperate enough he could be acting uncharacteristically. Sky didn’t fully buy it, but the least he could do was keep an eye on Silva. Just to make sure everything was in order.

He sees Silva in the corner of his eye instructing the first years how to wield their knives. The Sam movement catches both their eyes. Dowling walks past, her blue coat flaps in the breeze as she makes her way back towards faerie hall, on her way from the greenhouse.

Silva barks an order before slipping off after her. 

Sky hates his life he thinks as he falls in step far enough behind to not be noticed. It’s a good thing Silva’s attention is caught by the women or he would notice the tall tree of a teenager shadowing him. 

Sky stops at a corner Silva had just rounded, peeking his eyes around gently. He sees Silva pushing Dowling against the wall.

He humms into her neck. Lazily grinding into her.

“Saul not here. Someone could see.” She scolds.

“Who Farrah? Everyone’s in class.” He continues kissing her neck.

“We can meet in my office in an hour?” Her voice comes out weak, she knows. The space between her legs aches, his ministrations pulling her mind apart.

“But we’re here now” he murmurs. 

Farrah gulps, “even if there was time someone could come at any moment.”

He nibbles her skin, “then I’ll make it fast.” It sounds like a promise murmured into her neck.  
She lets her knees buckle, a silent communication. He takes a step back telling her with his eyes that he doesn’t expect her to do this. She gives him a small smile before undoing his belt, releasing his cock as soon as she can.  
She takes his head first sucking and licking, starting slow and dirty. He moans head thrown back.

“Good,” he pants while knitting his hand through her hair pulling her further down his length.

“Please,” he all but begs as she hums permission. He slams his hips into her mouth as she moves her tongue applying pressure the best she can. As he thrusts he hips she nearly choked as he reaches the back of her throat. She knows it has to be fast, it’s what she asked for. So she doesn’t scold him for thrusting into her hard. His pace quickens as she lets her hand fall into her pants touching her wet hot center, she plunged two fingers in imagining him inside her. A few more minutes of slamming into her mouth with her warm tongue applying ministrations he comes. The hot liquid pouring down her throat, causing her to come around her fingers.

Saul smiles down at her pulling out of her mouth with a wet pop. “What did I do to deserve you?”

She grins standing up to give him a strong kiss, letting him taste himself on her. “You gave me your beautiful cock.”

With that he chokes as she saunters away.

Sky chokes out what he can, hoping to get a mind fairy to wipe his mind later. “I left as soon as I could. I couldn’t watch, and don’t think stopping it would have worked. I left after she protested then I think he might have told her to suck him off. All I know is he whispered something and she gulped before kneeling and undoing his trousers, and he told her ‘good’.” He lets it out in only one breath, hoping after it leaves his tongue he’ll forget.  
“It’s not enough to prove anything. And we can’t accuse him or do anything without evidence or it will all be gone.”

Bloom nods, “He is methodical.”

They had decided the three of them were enough, to tell anyone else wound to risk it becoming a rumor. Something Aishea had insisted rampantly.

Aisha speaks up now, “we have to figure out what he’s doing. He’d have to have something.”

Bloom turns to the blond sat next to her, “you have the spare to his house right?”

Sky nods solemnly.

“We’ll have to look while he’s training.” Aisha says, “or else he could catch us.”

Sky’s eyes are wide, “you can’t go without me. If a single thing is out of place he’ll know.”

“That settles it,” bloom starts, “We’ll have to go when he’s training, and Sky has to be sick.”

His stomach falls, he’d never successfully convinced Silva he was sick to get out of school, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want to see anything feel free to ask! I’m running out of ideas for this story but I feel like it would be anticlimactic to end before five or so chapters. Also, sorry I’m bad at writing Sky not really good at finding a male voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloom and Sky snoop around. While Aisha keeps on eye on Dowling’s office.  
> Saul and Farrah are wrapped up in each other, but determine something is going on. Saul is worried Sky is becoming distant.

He paces back and forth through the training field, watching his students with carful eyes. He knows their future survival depends on his critiques of form. His blue eyes land on his surrogate son as he walks toward him.

“Silva,” he starts his voice hoarse, “I’m not feeling well. I think I’m getting sick.” The boys eyes are slightly panicked as he stops next to Saul.

He just nods, “go back to your room. Get some rest.” Saul knows the boy is lying, he’s bad at it. Always had been. Every time he didn’t want to go to school or wanted to avoid training he would fake a sore throat. Sky had never realized he really only got head colds and the like. Meaning his first symptoms were always dizziness and headaches.

Sky saunters off, his head low. The man watch’s as he heads to the Specialist Hall. Before turning back to his other students.

“That will be all for today, rest. I have something to do.” With that he leaves the field, his students staring at him in shock.

Aisha is dumbstruck when Silva walks towards Dowling’s office, he looks angry. According to her watch Specialist training should have just begun ten minutes ago. He usually grills them for hours before releasing them tired and spent to do homework.

As soon as the door closes she reaches in her pocket for the silver disk that lets her listen in. All the while shooting Bloom a warning text.

‘Text me when he leaves’ Bloom replies.

Saul paces around the office, he is seething. “He’s never prioritized anything over his studies. I taught him better. Even when he was with Stella.”

Farrah rolls her eyes at his frantic behavior, “Bloom hasn’t morphed him into something else. We both know Sky just is in need of some breathing room.”

“I don’t know what it is but he’s been distant.” Saul’s voice has turned heavy, “I’m worried.”

She gives him a gentle smile, “he’ll be fine.” She stands up from her desk, walking over to wrap her arms around him. “Saul you raised him right. He’s not going to sneak off and do anything stupid.”

He sighs, “I just think Bloom’s in his head. He knows better than to sneak around with her while he should be training.”

“You taught him well, he’s not acting out.” She reassures. He pulls her closer to his chest letting his chin rest on her shoulder.

“I’m just worried I rubbed off on him too much. I might have said the right thing, but we both know what I did at his age. Snuck around with girls, and almost got Andreas killed.” His voice has an edge to it. His memory allowing him to recall his mistakes.

Farrah rubs circles into his back, “Saul our mistakes are behind us. And Sky isn’t one of them. You showed him well.”

“But if he takes after me instead of Andreas?”

She shakes her head, “then nothing bad will come of it. Bloom is a smart, good girl. They can’t hurt each other.”

He shakes his head, “it’s like ever since they got together he doesn’t recognize me. It’s unsettling.”

“Bloom has another way of seeing things. She might be showing him how to see it that way too. He’s probably just figuring out who you really are.”

Saul nods, pulling away from her to see her face. He plants a chaste kiss on her lips before releasing her from his arms.

“I’ll leave you to your work.”

“Do you need or want anything before you go?” Farrah asks her voice heavy.

“No,” he gives her a sad smile. Before turning to the door. “See you tonight Farrah.”

She smiles at him, her insides heating at the look he gives her and his commanding tone. She always liked it when he used his general voice. A fact he came to know when they first started as headmasters.

Sky unlocks the door, taking a quick glance around before walking in. He spends the weekends here sometimes, a little homesick for the cabin. It’s far out on the grounds and has most of his childhood memories attached to it.

Bloom follows him in, slipping her phone into her back pocket. “Aisha says Silva is in Dowling’s office. She listening in to will give us a report and she’ll text when he leaves.”

“That’s not good,” Sky says, “we’ll have to be fast.”

Bloom glances around the sparse place. The living room has a small couch and an armchair, with a tiny kitchen attached. She looks down the hallway to see two doors. “Bedroom?” 

“His is on the left,” Sky says.

With no time to waste she makes her way in. His room is neat. There is a bathroom attached, a bed with stark white bedding, and a single wooden dresser. Nothing adorns the walls.

Sky lifts a frame from on top of the dresser, “this is new. It wasn’t here before.” His voice is sad, making Bloom pear over his shoulder. In the image Silva, Dowling, Harvey, and Andreas are laughing. Their eyes sparkle like Andreas had just told a joke. His arm is wrapping around Silva, whose eyes watch Dowling. The women is preoccupied with helping Harvey put kindling on a small fire.

“They look happy,” she says watching Sky’s face.

“He must have pulled it out when I moved out.”

“No wonder,” Bloom murmurs. “In the back ground is Asterdell. It must have been taken before.” That’s all she has to say to make his heart plummet, it was before his dad betrayed them. When they still had joy and friendship.

Bloom reaches for the other frame. It’s a image of the Alfea gates, Dowling and Silva standing at them. They are rigged about a foot away from each other. Silva glowered into the camera, rage seeming to boil in him, Dowling contrasts him. Her eyes are filled with tears and she looks broke.

Bloom snaps pictures of the frames before placing them back. Sky has already rummaged through the drawers. “Nothing,” he says.

“If you were Silva where would you put sensitive information?”

Sky shakes his head, “he likes control. It would be on him.”

Bloom purses her lips, “like in his phone?”

At that moment Aisha texts them both ‘he’s on his way out’.

They scatter being extra careful to leave everything as they found it. While leaving in a hurry, they can’t even be seen by Silva on his way or it might be enough.

Saul smiles as he lets Farrah into his place. They hadn’t been here in quite sometime together, since she was always scared students would see her walking across the fields to his place. It was always safer to meet at hers, inside the school.

She pulls him into a kiss as soon as she’s through the door. He grunts, shocked by her enthusiasm. She moans into his mouth when he lets his tongue slide in. He uses his foot to close the door, while pinning her against it.

“Farrah,” he pants out as she palms his crotch. “Bed.” Was all he could get out as she continues her ministrations.

“Mhmmm,” she hums. “You’ll have to take me.”

He gulps, her teasing getting him. He doesn’t know how long he’ll last. He grabs her waist lifting her so she can swing her legs around him. She grabs onto his shoulders to stay in place. Leaning to nibble his ear lobe.

“Your house my rules,” she whispers in the shell of his ear.

He shivers, his throat gone completely dry. Finally he lays her down on the bed, her pupils are blown as she watches him. His cock aches from her touch, as he removes his shirt.

He knows the rules. She only does this when she’s had a frustrating day. Usually when he comes to her office whining like a teenager. It’s part of her payback, she gets the reigns completely. 

“Good,” she says. Standing up to run her hands over his chest. She lets her fingers lightly trail down to the hair that sticks up above his pants. Then lower. She undoes the button, and zipper. Nodding for him to step out when they fall down.

He does without protest, as she slips her hands down the waistband of his boxers grabbing his cock and squeezing hard. She gives him a few rough jerks, just enough to make him moan begging for more. Before she pulls her hand out to take off her clothes.

Her dress is off in just a moment. Followed by her underclothes. She gives him a searing hot kiss, pulling him flush with her. He groans into her mouth, daring to rock his hips into hers.

She pulls away at that, smiling at him as she crawls back onto the bed. He follows her staying on top. Trailing kisses up her stomach and neck, before falling on her mouth. Farrah moans into his mouth when he grinds down into her, their hot cores rubbing together. 

She places her hands on his shoulders and pushes slightly, enough to send the message. He glides down her body finding her clit with his tongue. He licks into her holding her hips steady so she doesn’t jerk around. She moans and reaches her hands down to thread in his hair holding him closer to her. He can feel her muscles clenching and unclenching around him. Before she hits her climax she tugs his hair, pulling him back towards her mouth.

He kisses her letting his tongue slip into her mouth again. He groans as she wraps her legs around him. He lets her use her weight to flip him onto his back. She hovers over his stomach as she slips his boxers off, tossing them to the floor. He groans as she adjusts so he is at her entrance.

She leans down to kiss him as she sinks down onto him, she takes a sharp intake of breath as he stretches her open. He plunges his tongue into her mouth as she starts to rock, up and down. His tongue matches her rhythm. Their breathing gets heavy. His hips kick up as she falls down, his lids heavy from pleasure.

The pressure builds in his stomach as she falls on him her body clenching before release. That was all it took for him to come inside her their kiss losing heat as they settled down from their high.

“Saul,” she pulls away from his mouth.

He smirks flipping them over so he can gently pull out, before falling next to her on the bed. “Beautiful,” he says kissing her neck.

He wraps her into his arms holding her close to him. He looks over her as his brain clears from the fog of her. His eyes rest on the pictures on his dresser. He freezes, his body gone tense.

Farrah goes on high alert her eyes gleam using her magic to check he is alright.

“Someone’s been here.” He says into her skin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farrah and Saul make a plan to find out who was in his place.
> 
> Sky, Bloom, and Aisha let their investigation slip to the winx suite group.
> 
> Terra isn’t happy, Musa doesn’t know how to feel, and Stella has a plan.

Aisha’s fingers are knotting and unknotting of their own free will. Her heart races as she runs through the information that Sky and Bloom brought back. She purses her lips.

She gulps her throat dry. “I’m not sure what I heard in Dowling’s office. They mostly talked about you Sky.”

The blond nods, “he knew I lied.”

Aisha gives him a weak smile, “yeah. Then Silva was getting angry about you being distant, blaming it on Bloom. Dowling calmed him down some. He sounded sad saying he was scared you’d end up like him not Andreas.”

Sky knit his eyebrows together, Andreas was a traitor.

“Something along the lines of him sneaking off with girls and almost getting tour dad killed. Then Dowling said that he had nothing to worry about if you ended up like him cause Bloom was smart and a good girl.” She bites her lip, her stomach turning. “Or that’s how it sounded. But it’s hard to make out everything. She asked him if he needed or wanted anything, but he said no. I can for sure say he got all commandery before he left, telling her ‘See you tonight Farrah’. It was pretty normal just his tone. Was strict.”

Bloom nodded, “so evidence says it might not be as bad as it looks. Maybe they are just kinky? Cause like besides what she said that first night we have almost nothing.”

Aisha shakes her head, “we can’t stop till we know for sure.”

Sky sighs, letting his head fall into his hands. “He never commands Dowling or Harvey to do anything. There his equals. It doesn’t make sense”

“We just need to look at his phone,” Bloom says rubbing Sky’s back. “If they are really together their messages would tell us. If not we’ll know.”

“Easier said then done,” Aisha retorts. “Do you know how to pick pocket someone who is on high alert like Silva?”

Bloom shakes her head, “we can think of something.”

Sky picks up his head, “I can’t pick pocket him. But I know who can.”

Farrah sits on the edge of his bed. She was wearing one of his dad sweaters she had mocked him for buying years ago. He is methodically checking the room up and down. His muscles tense.

“I don’t know what they were looking for,” he states as much to the open air as to her.

“Saul could it have been a student looking for test answers?”

He shakes his head, “in my house and not my office? Whoever it was can’t remember where the only two objects in this rom were. So not the specialists.”

She rolls her eyes, “unless they were high or drunk.”

Saul shakes his head, “Riven is too busy thinking I might find his stash to break in. And one of their first lessons is to learn to keep tracks hidden.”

Farrah sighs, standing up to walk around him. She pulls him into her arms giving him a quick kiss on his stubble. “A fairy then. I’ll do what I do when they do something wrong. Ask.”

He groans in annoyance, “who would break in and then confess.”

She clicks her tongue at him, “they won’t confess but they’ll know we are onto them and might make a mistake.”

He smiles leaning down to give her a quick kiss, “you are amazing.”

She hums, “you keep saying. Now what could someone be looking for?”

His eyes dart around the room, “answers to Asterdell have already been given. I have no other secrets or I’ve forgotten them after sixteen years of holding Asterdell.”

She purses her lips, “well someone is looking for something. Now we find out what so we can find the who.”

Aisha sits on the cold bench, her suite mates whispering around her. The students are all trying to guess what the emergency meeting that pulled them out of class could be. Aisha watches a Stella narrows her eyes at her. The blond girl has determined her and Bloom are keeping something from her, and has made it her own personal mission to figure out what.

Dowling walks up to the podium leveling a stern look at all the gathered students. They all hush down turning their eyes to the headmistress.

“It has come to my attention that one or more of you have broken into headmaster Silva’s house.”

A roar of whispering teenagers is set off by her words. “Silence.” She commands. The room drops dead silent as she takes pains to make eye contact with students.

“His privacy has been intruded upon by you. This is something we do not take kindly to here in Alfea. We don’t snoop around you suites when you are in class and expect the same curtesy of you. Now the perpetrator is advised to come forward as Headmaster Silva will be starting an investigation. The sooner you come forward and return the artifact you removed from his room, the less trouble you will be in.”

She gives the whole student body a pointed look, before waving her hand in dismissal. The students all start talking at once. Aisha’s stomach had dropped the moment she had mentioned the break in. But after the mention of the artifact she finds herself glaring daggers at Bloom. She had kept something from them.

Once in the winx suite Bloom turns on Sky. “What did you take?” Her voice strained not angry.

“Wait, no. You took it.” He says sounding more lost then Stella had ever heard him.

“What’s going on?” Terra and Musa ask walking in. 

“Tell me you didn’t do that,” Terra asks, the lily in her voice hopeful.

Stella rolls her eyes, “obviously they did the only real question is why. And what did you guys take?”

Bloom has been staring at Sky, her mouth slightly ajar. “Aparantley we took nothing.”

“Someone else must have after we left,” Sky says.

Stella rubs her temples, why had she been stuck with these dim wits. “What are the odds of that? One in a million. You breaking in the same time someonelse did. Are you that dull, Sky?”

He blinks at her, she can feel Bloom Eiffel if up to say something.

“Obviously it’s a ploy. You guys left something out of place, and they are trying to make you trip up by throwing something you didn’t see coming. Just please tell me none of you made a face when she said it.”

Aisha gulped, “I glared at Bloom.”

“Great,” Stella exclaims throwing her hands in the air. “They basically know we at least know something. So please tell me who all knows and what you were doing.”

“Riven,” Sky says, “Riven knows. And we are investigating.”

Terra takes this as her turn to interrupt, “why could you possibly be investigating uncle Saul?”

Sky’s face breaks at the mention of the find name they had called him as kids. “We think he could be doing something bad.”

Bloom cuts in, “Dowling led me and Aisha to believe he could be raping her.”

Terra blinks, dumbfounded. Stella gasps, while Musa just lifts her headphones off staring at Bloom.

“Look, I know it’s a lot Terra. But there is enough to doubt,” Sky starts.  
“No,” Terras voice is hard. “He would never. You know him, anyways aunt Farrah would never let anyone do anything to her.”

“If he was blackmailing her?” Aisha asks.

Bloom grabs her notebook flipping it open to the page of notes. “This is what we have gathered. Direct quotes. We aren’t accusing anyone or starting rumors just making sure it’s not real.”

Terras eyes scan the pages.

Stella glances at them, “this is beyond circumstantial. What is your plan to find something real?”

“Look at his phone. If it’s a relationship it’ll be obvious.” Sky concludes.

Stella takes a deep breath, “that’s all. I think we can harmlessly borrow his phone.”

Terra shakes her head disapprovingly, “I’m only in cause we are clearing his name of your nonsense. And did you really think telling Riven wouldn’t spread through the school like wildfire?”

Sky shakes his head, “I told him to be quiet. He wouldn’t he knows what Silva means to me.”

“You have seen Riven high right?” Stella retorts bitterness in her tone.

“He said he can get the phone but we have to know the password.” Bloom says turning to Musa.

“Emotions,” she reminds them.

“I can get it,” Stella says. “Just leave it to me.”

Farrah smiles at him as he slides between her legs. She had left her door unlocked for him and was sitting on her granite counter waiting for the oven to beep.

“You are a smart one,” he says giving her a long languid kiss on the mouth.

When he pulls away she drapes her arms over his neck. “You’re not going to like what I found out.” 

“Then wait to tell me,” he says pulling her in for a bother deep kiss. She humors him, sliding her hands through his short dark hair.

He slides his hands up under her shirt, letting his calluses skim her soft skin. He moans into his mouth. He unclasps her bra before pulling at the hem of her shirt, letting it up and over her head. Her bra follows soon after.

She angles herself to lift his shirt over his head, his hands only leaving her skin to let it come over his head. She runs her hands up and down his toned chest, while he licks his way into her mouth. In a moment she makes the decision to scoot forward and wrap her legs around him tightly. Her skirt riding up her legs. He moans as her thigh makes contact with his erection.

She sways her hips into his teasingly. Her center aching with the need to be touched. Saul takes this opportunity to undo his belt, her hands help with the buttons.

He moves away from her to give in space to get out of them. Farrah wraps her arms around his neck using him to lift her off the counter so her thighs aren’t in his way. In a moment his pants are on the floor.

He puts his hands on her waist sinking her back on the counter, before finding her mouth again. She bucks her hips into his again. “Saul please.” Her voice sounds weak. He grins at her before putting a hand up her skirt, pushing her underwear to the side he slips two fingers into her folds. She gasps, pulling closer to him. As he moves his hand in and out her body shakes from pleasure.

His cock twitches in his boxers, straining to get free. “Saul,” she says burying her face in his shoulder.

He pulls his boxers down with his free hand. Still moving his fingers inside her. Farrah moans as he slides a third finger in her, “what do you want Farrah?” He asks gently. 

“You,” she all but croaks. With that he removes his fingers doing away with her skirt and panties with a blink of an eye. He lines himself up before lifting her chin and giving her another languid kiss.

He plunges into her without warning, eliciting a gasp from her. Farrah’s muscles clench around him, making him moan into her mouth. She trails kisses down his chin his stubble scratching her. Her hips moving in time with his. 

Farrah is trailing kisses down his neck with every thrust he gives, his pace speeding up as he reaches his climax. When her mouth reaches his shoulder she bites down as she comes around his cock.

He moans when her teeth sink in, coming inside her with one final thrust. 

The oven beeps, bringing them out of their haze.

She lays on the couch her legs draped over his lap. He is watching her eat her dinner, a frozen pizza she had heated in the oven. He said he wasn’t hungry.

“What did you find out when you interrogated the students?” He finally asks breaking the silence.

Farrah frowns, “Sky looked up in shock when I dropped the bit about the artifact. Before that he was calm and collected, bored even.”

“Sky?” Saul says, he sounds sad. She knew he was worried Sky was slipping away from him. 

She nudged him in the stomach with her foot.  
“It could be nothing.” He gave her a sad smile before running his hands down his jeans. A nervous habit he developed recently.

“Sky’s smart he wouldn’t have put the pictures in the wrong place.”

Farrah nodded, “but Bloom would.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrogations ensue. The winx group hurry’s their plan along.

Saul stands behind her as she stand in the winx suite, arms crossed. The girl fairies are all standing in a line, they have rebuttals and denied all of Farrah’s accusations. Bloom had received a text from Sky he was feeling bad and he was going to get some rest.

Bloom claims she was hanging with Stella practicing her magic all day after class. While Aisha, Musa, and Terra hung out in their suite after class. Confirming each other’s whereabouts.

Saul shakes his head, resting a hand on Farrah’s shoulder. “They aren’t going to give us anything.”

“Maybe Riven did it, to distract you from his stash.” Stella says, one eyebrow arched in a challenge.

Saul smiles at the girls, “you guys can lie all you want. But we k is at least Sky and Bloom broke in. His key had to have been used, and only Bloom would make the mistake of letting me know they were ever there.”

Bloom scoffs, “you have the audacity!”

“And Terra dear,” his eyes lock with hers, “work on your lying face. You look like someone kicked a puppy.” With that he spins on his heel, “I’m overdue for a talk with Sky.”

Farrah sighs as he storms away. “See what you’ve done.” She massages her temples with one hand. “Look girls, just tell me why you did it. Saul is paranoid, and it’s getting exhausting. The fact that it was you and Sky puts me at rest that nothing is wrong per se. But he won’t let it go unless he knows why.”

Bloom smiles at her, “can you trust we are right? We are doing what’s best for everyone,” Bloom says.

Farrah looks at her raising an eyebrow, “what could you possibly be doing that you can’t tell me about?”

Terra bursts, “it’s uncle Saul. We think somethings wrong, he’s acting weird. We were worried, me and Sky.” 

“Terra,” Farrah is scared Terra never sounded this upset. “Saul is just stressed. He isn’t hiding anything.”

Stella frowns her voice weak, “we were just scared after the Asterdell reveal. Terra and Sky both just wanted to see he was alright.” A tear slips down the girls face, “after everything I’ve watched Sky go through I couldn’t let him believe that his dad was anything like my mum.”

Farrah gives them all a soft smile, “I’ll talk to him. I might be able to get him off this mission.” 

With that Farrah heads out the door, her heels click on the stone as she walks down the hall. There were a lot of things in this world Farrah couldn’t stand. And on the top of her list was being lied to and manipulated. Not after Rosalind. 

She hadn’t even needed to use her powers on that lot. There was something they were hiding. No doubt they thought they were in the right or else Aisha would have already shown at her office.

The place she was headed to meet Terra, the earth fairy had silently communicated that she wanted to talk, away from her suite mates.

Terra had received a text from her father, he needed help in the greenhouse. That left only Bloom, Stella, Aisha, and Musa to help the boys out with the plan. They knew moving fast was their only way to confirm or deny anything before Silva bagged what they were doing.

Bloom was certain Silva’s short wire about this particular event was caused by his guilty conscience. No one is that riled unless they have something to hide. Aisha had shot that down as the only possibility by telling Bloom she would be mad too and she had the least to hide. Seeing as she was an open book.

Musa, Aisha, and Bloom waited behind the specialists hall for Stella to return with news the passcode. 

If had been almost ten minutes before she appeared a bright smile on her face. “Got it,” someone tell Sky thanks for the absurd amount of messages he sent to get him to unlock it.”

“Isn’t he looking for Sky?” Bloom asks.

“Yep,” they are meeting up on the other side so Riven can get the phone. The plan is we can get it back before he notices. Cause they’ll be talking.”

Bloom nods, “good. Hopefully this works, Farrah is onto us.”

Aisha nods, “she couldn’t have bout Terra’s improvise. Not if Silva didn’t believe her telling the truth about her whereabouts just cause she knew Bloom was lying.”

Riven turns around the corner, “got it!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farrah gets some pretty interesting messages from Saul as she tries to find answers. The winx groups plan starts falling into place. Sky almost accuses Silva of something that could ruin their relationship. Saul catches onto what the kids are doing, he just doesn’t know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempted an ask, I’ve never wrote sexting so it’s a little off. Hope you guys enjoy the characters shenanigans none the less. 
> 
> Riven and Musa are both very stiff. Sorry to their fans I struggle writing them.

Farrah is shocked when she receives a text from Saul. She thought he was angry and dishing it out with Sky. But the man did have problems with using her as a distraction.

‘What are you doing right now?’  
She picks her phone up to type a response.  
‘About to meet with a student about whats going on’

The three dots move as he types, she wonders if he plans on telling her about Sky.

Instead she gets something different.  
‘Hope you don’t think about me, that could get sticky’  
She readjusts in her seat, what is the man up to now. His voice sounds off, he’s trying to mask something that happened with Sky or doesn’t know what to say.

‘????’ She responds.

‘I know I am thinking about you right now. Bending you over the desk, and having my way with you’

Her breath hitches, Saul had never done anything like this. He must be in need of her distraction, this she rationed explained the reason he didn’t sound like himself. At least she hoped her reasoning wasn’t being blocked by the heat building between her legs, she could feel her panties being soaked at the one image of him bending her over.

She gulps as she writes out her next message.  
‘And what would you do then?’

His texting bubble returns.  
‘Slam into you till you screamed my name and the whole school knew you were mine’  
‘And?’  
‘I’d let you suck my cock once you finished screaming your throat dry, cause I know you’ll be thirsty;)’  
She almost lets her hands slip into her pants at the thought but stops herself, Terra could walk in at anytime. Two can play that game she thinks.

‘So thirsty. I’d swallow everything you give me’

Riven smirks as he gets her to break, “got it!” He says swishing his fist in the air as he walks around the specialist hall. Bloom fixes him with a hard glare.

“What’s got you so excited?” Musa asks.

Riven gives them all an impish grin, passing Stella the phone. “I’d skip the last convo. I’m just excited cause I got Dowling to sext me back meaning she now a notch in my belt.”

“Ewwww,” all the girls say in unison their faces scrunched.

“Come on she’s a tough cookie to crack. I had to have her suck my dick.” His eyes are twinkling with mischief.

Bloom smacks him in he back of his head. “Stella skip past all that.”

“Yeah while you’re all proud of me it’s time for me to tell you that I slipped up. Rose knows about Silva and Dowling. And judging from the whispers I’ve heard from the first years, it’s spreading.” He gives Musa a wink, “oops.”

Bloom boils, “Riven!”

“Quiet!” Stella snaps. She’s scrolling through the screen as fast as she can.

“Work, work, work. Stuff about Sky being distant. Work, work, work. Ahhh!” She lifts her finger to punctuate. “Sorry to sneak out love, Sky texted and wanted to meet up for breakfast at the cabin. I’ll make it up to you however you want. And she sent back just make me dinner and we are even. And before that they talked about missing each other while he was away on that training exercise!” Stella’s eyes are twinkling. “So it’s a false alarm!”

Bloom’s face fell, “so we started a nasty rumor over nothing.”

“Thanks again Riven,” Musa snarks. He just shrugs scratching the back of his head.

Terra is sitting at the chair in Dowling’s office, uncomfortable at the edge. She had brought Blooms notes with her to show what they had been doing.

Farrah’s head was in her hands as she read over the words. “Who knew trying to keep something from the public eye could lead to this?” She says gesturing to the scrawled words before her. “It can all be explained, but Blooms theories are out there. They hold water, but why not ask me.”

She looks up at Terra questioningly.

“They didn’t want you to keep them from getting involved.”

“So they are looking in his phone right now?”

Terra nods solemnly, “that’s the plan.”

“I really hate my job sometimes,” Farrah mutters. Recalling the conversation she had exchanged just before Terra had come into her office. She needed to put a stop to these kids and hopefully keep them from seeing this messages of scold them if they were responsible.

Farrah stands up, “Thank you Terra, now I have to go find Sky and have a talk with him. When you see your suite mates tell them I’ll see them in a few hours.”

Saul can’t make Sky talk to him. He dodged all his questions and flat out lies when he asks if he’s been avoiding him.

“Look Sky I don’t know what I did wrong. But you can be honest with me.”

Sky’s eyes light up with a fire behind them, “are you-“  
“Everything’s dandy!” Comes Stellas shout as she runs towards them.

Sky’s face falls, he looks more ashamed and relieved than anything else.

“What’s dandy?” Saul asks his patience wearing thin.

“Everything,” Bloom says smiling.

Aisha scoop something out of the grass, “did someone drop their phone?” Sauls eyes catch on the object in her hand.

The pieces clicking together.

“Stella was the one watching me when no one was around. You guys looked through my phone.” His eyes search Aisha’s eyes. “What have you lot been looking for?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farrah and Saul discuss the kids. They give them a lecture.  
> Saul is made uncomfortable by the students reactions as he walks through the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i am about to wrap this story up, if anyone would like to see anything before it’s up feel free to ask!

Sky runs a hand through his hair, avoiding Silva’s eyes. “We thought something bad was going on. It sounds silly, but we had evidence and I was scared.” His voice is full of regret and sadness.  
“I thought you had failed our family.”

Silva’s face falls, “what do you mean? I’d never do something to hurt you.” He almost reaches for Sky but stops himself, the teen still looks conflicted.

“Saul,” her voice rings out from across the field, “the kids have created a conspiracy. Sky don’t say it.” Her voice is commanding, her face set like stone.

Sky watches as she comes to stand next to him. She places a hand on his shoulder and leans to whisper, “take the girls back to their suite. Riven too. And wait for me to come get you.”

Sky nods his eyes not breaking from Silva’s. As he walks towards his friends he stops by Silva, “I’m sorry. You’re nothing like Andreas. I should have realized that.” He ducks his head as he walks away, ushering the group of teens to follow after him.

Farrah’s lips are tight as the kids leave, she turns to Saul holding up a notebook. “Do you want to go somewhere private? It’s a lot.”

He nods. If anyone knew what he could take without bursting it was Farrah. She leads him back to her office, the two of them in perfect stride.

Students are milking about between classes, Saul sees students giving him glares. Filled with venom he hadn’t seen since he was in an actual war. His senior specialists shake their heads at him.

“What’s going on?” Saul asks Farrah quietly.

“I can only assume it’s spreading,” her voice is heavy.

A first year girl runs up to Farrah’s side, “Headmistress Dowling we are all with you. I just wanted to tell you that we feel for you and we will fight for you.” She scatters at the look Silva shoots her way.

Farrah just looks at the girl in shock, “how did it get this bad overnight?”

Saul puts his hand on her back, “I don’t know what’s going on. But that sounded very bad.” He whispers into her ear.

In mere seconds a group of specialists converges on them, “Headmistress Dowling would you like us to escort you to your office?”

The student to speak is Roman one of Silva’s most accomplished warriors. His eyes bore into his teacher as he talks to Farrah.

“For goodness sakes,” Farrah mutters. “No. I do not need any students assistance!” She calls out to the entire room.”I suggest you get to class!” She uses her no nonsense tone and the kids scatter to separate places down the halls.

Finally they reach her office, where Saul starts pacing. His mind racing through possibility after possibility. “Does Sky think I betrayed Alfea?”

Farrah sighs, “Sky thinks as Bloom thinks. And Bloom was born to write airport spy novels.” She holds up what he can only assume is Blooms notebook. “In here you will find their gathered ‘evidence’ that you have been coerceing me into sex.” 

He freezes, “What?!”

“I know,” she says rubbing her temples. “They have overactive imaginations. And seem to want something amiss in this school.” She reaches her hand out offering him the book.

He gives it a distasteful glance before starting to pace again. “Sky?” He asks his voice coming out weak. He doesn’t want to know the answer.

“I can only assume they pulled the what if we are right help us investigate card.” She says watching him pace. She projects calm to him, she can feel him stiffen when she does it. But he lets it roll over his shoulders.

“They thought they were doing good,” Farrah says her voice low. “Bloom doesn’t know you only the whispers from other students. And Sky has doubts cause what happened with his father.”

She can still see the hurt in his eyes, “Sky loves you. He would even if they had been right.”

“That’s not the point. He thought I could hurt you, our family.” He sounds on the brink of tears, “he should have known I would sooner betray my country.”

Farrah smiles at him, she cautiously wraps him into her arms. He kisses her on the top of her head. 

“Sky has been betrayed, to him Andreas betrayed us last week. Remember what it felt like those first few years?”

Silva nods, pulling her closer to him. “I had trouble trusting you and Ben.”

“Exactly,” she says looking up into his eyes. “Sky is going through that right now. So we have to support him, he’s allowed to question our loyalties. Not because we are lacking but because he is hurting.”

Saul nods, “you are right as ever Farrah.” He pulls her into a quick chaste kiss. “Now let’s have a look at those notes.”

Bloom feels everyone’s sadness and Sky’s anger, they had started something that was really bad. Riven was hiding his sadness behind flirting with Musa and Stella, while acting like a general jerk every time Sky tried to talk to him.

Now Sky was pacing up and down the room, his mind racing a hundred miles an hour. Bloom doesn’t know how to calm, what words to say, or what to do. She’s decided to stay quiet and let him work through it, as she silently wrings her hands. Waiting like everyone else.

“Silva is going to kill me,” Sky finally says. “Or worse he’s going to tell me it’s okay.”

Stella sighs, jumping up from her seat to walk over to him. “Deep breath in and out.” She commands. Bloom watches as Sky obeys.

Stella nods, “again. Now listen to me Silva has a good head on his shoulders he’ll do what is best. So whatever happens know we stand behind you.”

She rubs his shoulder, before making her way to Bloom. She sits down next to the redhead, “me and Sky were together a long time. He needs to remember to breath and that the ball isn’t always in his park. Sometimes there is nothing he can do.” She says it hushed so only Bloom hears.

Bloom nods gratefully, just as the door swings open issuing in Dowling. Silva is close on her heels, he closes the door gently behind them.

Dowling holds up a notebook, Blooms eyes go wide as she sees it. “How?”  
“Me,” Terra says.

Bloom turns to look at her, the earth fairy looks unapologetic she did do right after all. Bloom gives her a tight smile.

“This needs to be addressed,” Dowling starts, “and I beg of you in the future to bring such matters to me first. Especially if it’s is faculty as there is less you could do.” She gives them all pointed looks.

The groups face falls. “I guess we are suspended?” Riven asks excitement laced in his voice.

Farrah raises an eyebrow at him, “you young man definitely are.”

“But besides Riven we are angry,” Silva says walking to stand next to Dowling. “But above all I’m disappointed in you all. If you thought this was happening and you couldn’t trust me or tell Farrah cause she’s hide it. Then you should have gone to Harvey.”

Dowling nods, “on top of that do you realize the extent of this ‘evidence’?”

“Circumstantial at best,” Bloom says quoting Stella.

Dowling gives her a hard look, “yes. If you brought this to the queen saying Riven was raping Stella her actions would stop at asking her daughter.”

Stella made a gagging motion as Riven pursed his lips. 

“Look,” Silva says, “I can’t deny the first night that what was said is not alarming. But thats when you should have included Harvey not Sky.” He gives Bloom a pointed look to punctuate his statement.

Dowling steps forward, “if you had been confused by my statements. I’d like to clarify.”

Everyone scoots to the edge of their seats. Silva rolls his eyes at their antics.

“I told Bloom and Aisha that there were things in this world they didn’t understand. We are dealt a hand of cards and are stuck. There is no saying no. I was mistaken to be vague in a situation that involved consent. But I thought I was being rather clear as Bloom had asked about me being with Saul since he was ‘rough, mean, cold’. It was an explanation of how he had gotten there. He was forged by war by Rosalind. Those of you who have gotten to know him and seen past his defenses what do you see when you look at him?” Dowling gestures to the man standing next to her.

“Protection,” Stella pipes in. She knew he had always been there for Sky and even had comforted her once when she could not find his son. He had told her parents always meant well, but they were bogged down by their own story.

“Kindness,” Terra says.

“Loyalty,” Sky announces.

“So can we all agree Saul is beyond reproach here?” She asks the whole room making eye contact with all the students. They all nod, uncomfortable with the scolding they were receiving. 

“Now Riven Silva would like to talk to you in the hall about your... inappropriate behavior.”

Silva gives Riven probably the most ominous look that that anyone in the room had ever seen. Riven gulped, before turning to Dowling.

“Babe can’t it be you,” he punctuates it with a wink. In a moment Silva is grabbing the teen by the ear and dragging him out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farrah and Saul scold the kids.  
> Riven gets a talking to.  
> Silva and Sky bond.  
> Farrah makes a plan to stop the rumors circulating.

Saul levels Riven with a glare once they are out in the hall. “You know how much trouble you could have caused?” Sauls tone is flat, his rage buried deep.

“It was just some harmless fun,” Riven says smirking. “We barely discussed anything.”

Saul crosses his arms of his chest, “you’re sixteen Riven. Her job and reputation were on the line.”

“Chill. It was your phone, no one will be the wiser. I get it though man she’s pretty hot,” Riven winks. He’s trying his best to make Saul do something stupid like snap. If he does anything besides scold the boy all retaliation stops there.

“You’re in trouble, Farrah wanted to suspend you for smoking. But I told her I knew something better,” he grins at the boy.

Riven gulps, “yeah?”

“We are putting you in an archaic runes class, and you are staying after your training to help me with the first years.” Saul uncrosses his arms, “all semester. And based off your attitude about this... situation we’ll assess how long after that.”

Riven groans, “come on man. It was some harmless fun.”

Saul shakes his head at the boy, “we have put up with sneaking around too long. You need to learn the consequences of your actions. Who knows maybe helping the first years will help you mature.” With that Saul turns back to the door. He stops with his hand on the knob, “if anyone hears about your ‘conversation’ no one will know where your body is.” With that he walks back into the winx suite.

Riven stammers as he walks away from him. Processing what the next semester of his life is going to look like. He was definitely going to need to make up with Terra, cause archaic runes homework was basically floating crap on a page.

Bloom smiles apologetically at Dowling. “I’m sorry about the commotion we caused. I feel really bad.”

Dowling gives her a tight smile, “Bloom you have a lot to learn. Sometimes you have to trust us adults can take care of ourselves. You are too fast to jump to conclusions, before you even give the middle a chance to form.”

“I know, I’m sorry. Is there anything we can do to help?” She asks shuffling her feet.

“I fear you have already done more than enough.” Dowling’s voice isn’t harsh, just tired.

“You’re right,” Bloom mutters.

Dowling nods, the other teens are all gathered around patiently waiting for Silva and Riven’s return. It hasn’t been much more than five minutes when Silva walks back into the suite. Riven is sputtering in the hall at a loss for words.

“Sky we can talk now or later,” Silva starts looking at his son. “It’s up to you.”

Dowling gives the blond teen a soft smile, “we can all talk if you want.”

Sky nods, “I’d like that.”

Bloom gives Silva a tight smile, trying to apologize with her eyes.

He straightens his back, “the rest of you are free to continue. Only Riven is being punished, unless you all spread anymore rumors. Especially about Riven’s behavior. Besides that you are all forgiven, but don’t do anything this stupid again.” He sounds even more tired than Dowling. Bloom hears the edge in his voice, she can tell he is angry. But he seems to have redirected it to himself instead of the teens.

Bloom gives Sky a hug before he leaves the suite with his father figure and the women who helped raise him. She mentally punches herself, she just started dating him and practically sucker punched the tattered remains of the only family he had left.

Farrah had developed into being a mediator for Saul and Sky a long time ago. They were too similar in too many ways. Something that had held them together all these years especially after Andreas had returned. 

They both could set the other off too easily as they cared too much. She watches offering them soft smiles as they try to smooth everything over.

“I’m sorry for thinking it could have been real for even a second,” Sky starts.

Saul shakes his head, “Did I ever tell you about the first year me and Farrah started as headmasters?” His voice is soft, matching his eyes.

Sky shakes his head, biting his lip to hold back any apology he was already coming up with.

“Well we had to learn how to work together again. Trust each other after Rosalind and Andreas. They were some of our closest friends and allies.” He is pacing while he addresses his son. “It was hard for us. All three of us. We wanted to make everything safe, better. But we forgot our trust was broken. We didn’t know how to work together anymore. All of us pandering for what we thought the school needed. It took too long for us to see we needed to learn a new way to trust each other. We started getting paranoid. For an entire week I thought Farrah was training the fairies how to use their magic to infiltrate our minds. I was jumpy, thinking she was becoming Rosalind. Ben was the one who opened our eyes. He told us that we were self destructing. We spent an entire year learning how we were all different than Rosalind. Andreas. We had to build a different bond, since we had learned to trust each other as a whole, a squad.” 

He turns to face the teenager, “I forgot that you only just learned about your fathers betrayal. Rosalind’s. You grew up associating me with the praise I gave your father. You trusted me because he trusted me. Our relationship was built on that trust.”

Sky takes a deep breath, “I never thought of it like that.”

“We just have to let you find a new way to trust us,” Saul says a sad smile on his face.

“Why didn’t you tell me about you? If I had known maybe it would have been different.” Sky says, “we wouldn’t have had to go through this.”

“But we wouldn’t have learned,” Farrah says. “We wouldn’t be able to build off this.”

“We didn’t know how you or Ben would take it,” Saul states. “We are his only friends and you already have a complicated life. We thought it was best, but we see why it wasn’t.”

Sky nods, “I’m sorry. Both of you didn’t deserve this. And I want to build trust with you, you’re my dad.”

Saul smiles pulling the teen into a tight hug. “I love you. And I hope I can be worthy of your trust.”

Farrah smiles at the boys, “if we don’t hurry we are going to be late for our evening classes. We can’t miss anymore of them. Especially not with rumors circling.”

Sky nods, “I do have a big test coming up.”

Saul found himself in Farrah’s place after all the lessons were done for the day. He didn’t want to go to specialist training till they figured out how to stop this vicious rumor. He had sent a message to his students to get rest.

He is there before her, grateful she had given him a key to her suite last year. For emergencies she had told him. He believed this definitely counted as he couldn’t walk through the halls without getting threatening stares from the students.

If anyone had seen him standing in wait at her door he might have been choked with a vine or pummeled with what ever objects were in close proximity.

When she comes in he is sat on the couch holding her newest detective novel in his hands, legs draped over the arm of the couch. “Whoever wrote this has obviously never been stabbed.” His voice is playful.

She levels him with a look, “those are not supposed to be medically accurate.” She says undoing her hair and letting it fall down her back in lose waves.

“I couldn’t be medically accurate but at least I know that when a knife is stuck in you, you can feel it. No matter how sharp.” He smiles at her as she walks towards him. He sits up as she plops down next to him, kicking her shoes off.

“It’s more about the lady solving the crime than the actual murder scene,” Farrah scoffs at him.

“Mhmmm,” he starts. “Sounds like a sloppy excuse to write incorrect information.” She lays down using his thigh as a pillow.

“It’s been a long day,” she sighs.

He strokes her hair while flipping another page in the novel, “that it has.”

She falls asleep like that, his hand moving in her hair as he reads long monotonous inner dialogue. He puts the book down, letting his eyes close. A nap before dinner and figuring out a plan sounded like a great idea. Especially if he woke up next to her.

Farrah wakes up two hours later to Saul’s soft snores. She snorts a laugh, sitting up to poke him awake. His eyes open after her second jab,  
“Mhmmmm.”

“Do you want dinner?” She asks.

He sleepily reaches for her, pulling her into his lap, “that depends what it is.”

“Saul,” she scolds as he starts placing wet open mouthed kisses onto her neck. She squirms in his lap under his ministrations, she feels the bulge in his pants start to grow. “Lower,” she mutters. He smiles in her neck he moves he mouth to the place her neck and shoulder meet.

Farrah rocks her hips, bringing herself down onto his erection. A groan escapes his lips.  
She moves to straddle his hips, her hands finding the hem of his shirt. He pulls away from her so she can lift it over his head.

His pupils are blown wide as he unfastens the buttons on her shirt, removing it with steady fingers. Farrah lets her hands skim his chest, letting one slip down to palm his crotch as he starts trailing kisses down her collar bone. He thrusts his hips up into her hands, while unclasping her bra. 

He starts placing open mouthed kisses across her chest, sucking and biting as he goes along. Heat pools in Farrah’s stomach, she moans as he pulls a sensitive nipple into his mouth.

Her hands undo the buttons on his pants. “Saul, please.” She murmurs.

He removes his mouth from her chest to pull her into a heated kiss, while lifting his hips to pull his pants and boxers off in one motion. 

Farrah lifts off his lap to pull her pants off, following with her panties. She lowers herself back down into his lap to kiss him full on the mouth. His stubble scratches her making a moan escape her lips.

She reaches for his cock to line it up with her entrance, a groan escaping his lips at the contact. His hands are on her waist as he slips his tongue in her mouth. He uses his grip to guide her down onto his cock, eyes rolling into his head at the feel of her around him.

Farrah moans into his mouth, kicking her hips back up. Falling down onto him as he thrusts his hips up. They settle into a rhythm, their tongues and teeth clicking together. Her muscles clench around him as she comes, she rides him keeping pace. He speeds up feeling himself coming to the brink, his grip tightens on her hips. When he finally comes inside her she moans into his mouth, as he gives a few slow strokes before stopping.

“Farrah,” he whispers pupils still blown wide.

She smirks at him, lifting her hips so he slips out of her. “I love you,” she says giving him a soft peck on the lips.

“I love you too,” he says pulling her into his arms. They sit like that for minutes or hours, just snuggled together on her couch.

“What are we going to do about those rumors?” He finally asks, breaking the silence.

“Tell them the truth,” Farrah says. Snuggling deeper into his chest. “But first lets just enjoy being here together. We’ll deal with them tomorrow.”

Saul nods, tucking her head under his chin. “Tomorrow then.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky confronts a student for talking negatively about Silva.  
> Farrah announces their relationship to the school.  
> Saul finds himself in a precarious situation with an angry student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make it dramatic, just so there can be no doubt in the students minds at the end of this.  
> There is maybe one or two more chapters left before this is complete. So if you want to see anything just ask! I’ll do my best

Saul wakes up in her bed the next morning, Farrah is wrapped around him. Holding him close to her in her sleep. He kisses the top of her head before untangling her limb from his.

He starts brewing coffee and making breakfast. The man can’t cook very well so he’s only scrambling eggs and heating up sausage. Most of Sky’s childhood had been sharing meals with Ben and Farrah.

Saul had been banned from cooking complex meals after he tried to make Sky’s fourth birthday cake. Farrah vomited for an hour and the kids had rolled around on the floor complaining about stomach aches.

He sees her walk in the room, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She wraps her arms around his waste as he flips the sausage in the pan.

“Good morning love,” his voice is rough from sleep.

“Mornin,” she mumbles into his back. He turns the heat to the stove off before turning in her arms. He pulls her into a languid kiss.

When he pulls away she whines, “you’re warm.”

He chuckles, unwrapping himself from her arms. He pours her a cup of coffee, handing it to her. She sips at it, letting the warm liquid slide down her throat heating her up.

“If your cold put something other than my sweater on,” he says getting his own coffee ready. He needs the caffeine for the midday meeting the school is about to have.

“I like it,” she says grabbing two plates to divvy up their breakfast.

“Not what you said when I bought it,” he says with a smirk.

She shoots him a glare, “I look better in it than you do.”

“That’s not even fair.”

She brings him his plate, holding it out of reach when he try’s to take it. “You have to give me a kiss first,” she teases.

He smirks at her leaning down to kiss her, he slips his tongue in long enough to distract her as he takes the plate. Before pulling away triumph in his eyes.

Sky has heard Riven’s never ending tirade of complaints all morning, he’s happy to finally be going to class without him. An announcement had just been made that the headmistress was calling a mandatory meeting after lunch. 

It was enough to get students whispering in groups. He tries to keep his head low while making his way to languages, one of his favorite classes since he was always good with learning them. 

His feet freeze when he hears the name.

“Silva has always given me bad vibes. He’s not just mean he’s angry. Always ready to explode. I can’t believe they let him teach here, or that he became headmaster.” The guy talking is named Roman. He is a third year, he is strong, one of the best specialist Silva has had in years.

The fairy he is talking to is short, her eyes have gone wide. “Do you think he got his position cause he’s blackmailing her. Power and sex that’s what drives men like him.”

Roman shakes his head, “I bet he coerced his way into his position. But he feels more like he would rape her and blackmail her quiet after. Me and a group of specialists plan on teaching him a lesson after class today. If you know anyone who wants to help, he is very good.”

“But he’s gotten old,” the fairy girl whispers.

Sky walks up to them anger on his face, “not too old to hand you your own ass.”

Roman glares at him when he approaches. “Look his little puppet. Come to defend the master.”

The fairy giggles.

Sky ruffles, “just telling you to watch your back. Not all rumors are true, maybe do some digging of your own.”

“That’s funny,” Roman says smirking. “I did. My information came straight from the source.” He pokes at Sky’s chest, “you and your girlfriend.”

Sky’s face heats up, he balls his fists ready to throw a punch in the guys face. When a hand settles on his shoulder.

“Sky calm,” it’s Silva’s voice. “Make your way to class.” 

Sky turns to look at him, Silva just nods as if to tell him to run off.

“You too,” he says motioning to Roman and the fairy girl. Roman spits on Silva’s boot before heading down the hall. The mans face falls as he releases a deep sigh.

“Magic help me,” he mutters.

Farrah finds herself at the podium in no time. The students are all gathering and whispering, she hears Sauls name on all of their mouths. She assumes it’s in reference to him standing behind her as they all shuffle in, and the nasty rumors spreading around the school.

She knows Saul has already had a few negative interactions with his students. She had been approached by many girls who complained about boys entitlement, one positive had come from all this. The teens felt open to sharing with her the names of a few boys who had gotten too handy at parties or just when the opportunity has struck.

She motions for the students to quiet down. “Sky, Bloom, Aisha please join me and headmaster Silva.”

They had decided her words would sound like the fake pleas of a blackmailed woman. They needed to hear it from more sources. The people who had started it.

As the students make their way up to her she begins, “I am sure you have all become aware of the allegations against headmaster Silva in regards to me. This meeting is being called to kill those rumors and bring the truth to light. You are probably wondering why I called these students up. They are going to tell you how they have taken it upon themselves to gather evidence to discover anything untoward happening.” She steps away from the pedestal, motioning to the students to take her place.

First is Bloom she walks over wide eyed. “I am the one that discovered headmaster Silva with Dowling,” her eyes are darting around the room like a rabbit. “She told me something after that made me think he was coerceing her into sex. She told me how sometimes you are given cards and Yu are stuck. There is no saying no. I found Sky and convinced him to help me investigate.” She looks at Dowling she doesn’t know what else to share.

Sky cuts in, “we started the rumor that Silva was raping Dowling during our investigation. The only evidence we could gather was that he was in fact sleeping with her.” Sky’s face is flushed red as he speaks. “But we couldn’t find anything to prove he was forcing her. With the help of some friends we decided to look through Silva’s phone.”

Aisha takes a step forward, “that’s when we found confirmation that they were actually together. Sharing a relationship. Dowling would tell him she missed him when he had to travel to tha capital, and would complain about her difficult paper work. They are just like the rest of us, they are spending time together.”

Farrah steps forward, motioning for the students to return to their seats. “If you all still have questions feel free to ask me or Silva. But I assure you, nothing untoward is happening. If you’ll trust me. If not ask your mind fairy friends if the sensed lies or if they feel fear when I am around Silva. I hope your minds can be at rest. And that you can stop harassing your headmaster. Cause from here on out, physical assault or threats of it against Headmaster Silva will be considered the serious offense it is. Resulting in expulsion.”

Bloom is pestered by students for the rest of the day, all of them wanting to confirm what was said. After the first hundred times or so of mind fairies listening to her speak it all dies down. People stop asking, the whispers morph into questions of what students are going to hook up at the next party.

She sits next to Sky in the grass, they can see the specialists training grounds. Body’s moving around throwing all their weight into their swords.

“What’s on your mind?” She asks.

“I’m confused. How all of this happened,” Sky says his voice low. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“That you wanted to trust my instincts, because I’d give you hell otherwise,” Bloom says. “I’m sorry. I started this, even when you told me I was wrong. I trusted myself over you, when you grew up with these people. I think I need the world around me to be broken...” she trails off her voice sad.

“Or you’d have to focus on the brokenness inside,” Sky finishes for her. She just nods silently, watching the specialists mill around.

Saul feels a knot in his chest as he starts instructing his students. He can’t shake the feeling he is being watched, he knows he is on high alert because of the threat against him. But he also knows that it’s unlikely to be carried out now.

He stops in front of two first years, “your defense stance is not firm. One hit and you’ll fall right over.” His student nods to him.

“Silva!” A voice calls out to him.

Saul turns to look at Roman, his face is red he seems ready to start throwing punches.

“Roman,” he keeps his voice low a warning.

“You think you own this school? That you can manipulate everything that goes on? Well you can’t get me,” he draws his sword from its sheath pointing it at him.

Saul shakes his head, “we went through this. It’s not what you think.”

“Like Sky and his girlfriend are trustworthy? They would sell their souls to you for grades.” Roman spits.

“I’m not going to fight you,” Silva says.

All of the specialists have stopped training watching the commotion. Saul can see Sky standing up from where he was sitting, already making his way down the hill.

“Fight me or die like a dog,” Roman says spitting at his feet. He glances around like a mad man for the students who were supposed to join him. None of them move.

“Cowards,” he calls. 

Saul sighs, “Roman think. Is this worth your place at Alfea? Put your sword away, go cool down. It’ll be like this never happened.”

Romans eyes gleam, “if I win they can’t kick me out. It’s in the old rules. Anyone who can beat a teacher can usurp their position or graduate. I plan on joining the Solarian guard after I run my sword through you. We’ll call it justice for the rape of headmistress Dowling and your grasps at power.”

The teen lungs, he picked his mark well. The blade nicks Sauls right side before he spins away. Sky tosses him his unsheathed sword, which Saul catches in on hand, the other checking his wound. Not too deep, hurts worse than it actually is.

Saul levels his sword at his student, “think Roman. I’ve been in war, I took down one of the best sword fighters Alfea has seen in decades.”

His student takes up a fighting stance, one Saul remembers helping him perfect his second year.

“Who needs you old man?” With that he charges again.

Saul brings his sword up to block his blow, pushing back with all his strength to send the teen back a few steps. Before he has time to think Saul swings again, making him block this time.

Farrah pushes the paperwork aside, deciding to take a quick break. She picks up her phone to message Saul and see if he wanted to grab a late lunch. That’s when Ben starts calling her, she picks up worry on her face. Something must be wrong, calls are an emergency.

“Farrah! Come quick, Saul is fighting a student on the specialist field.”

She curses, of course he managed to get in a tangle even with the meeting they had. Hopefully he wasn’t too injured to hold his own.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saul and Roman finish their spat.  
> Farrah and Ben attend to the wounds.  
> Sky and Terra face coming to terms with the ‘new’ relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have one more chapter planned for this and it’ll finally be done! Thanks to all of you reading and for your wonderful comments!

Sky is jumpy. He watches as Roman makes lunge after lunge at Silva. The older man is taking a primarily defensive position. His insistence on not hurting the student drawing the fight out. Everyone knows Silva could take him, but Roman would have a few nasty gashes.

The older man keeps trying to talk the teen down, his voice soft. Contradicting the harsh lines of his body, and the glimmer of his sword.

“Roman,” Silva’s voice is low, “stop. You have ten seconds.” A familiar warning from Sky’s youth. Ten seconds long enough to realize you’re going to lose, long enough to yield. Any longer you risk your opponent taking their opportunity.

Roman’s face as slowly lost anger as he fights, his sword drops a little pointed to the ground, his body relaxed. Silva nods tightly, dropping his stance-  
“No!” Sky yells, he had watched Roman start to perfect this move outside of class as Silva wouldn’t allow anything of the sort. 

He had told them you are fighting burned ones they don’t care, and when you aren’t you fight with honor. Something he had been trying to instill in them since year one.

Sky’s scream doesn’t come soon enough, Silva’s body stiffens as he attempts to raise his sword. But he isn’t fast enough, as Romans sword pierces his thigh. Silva cries out, his sword coming up to block the next blow his student throws his way. Sky watches something click in his eye.

He has decided to take his opportunity. He starts crowding Roman’s space, even while limping he has the student losing ground with every swing of his sword.

He gives Roman enough breathing room to swing his sword, instead of blocking he ducks under the blade coming up with his sword to smack the teens hand with the flat end of his blade.

Roman hisses out as the edge cuts his hand, and his sword falls to the ground. Silva points the tip of his blade at the boys throat, “yield.” His voice is cold.

Roman nods, falling to his knees head bowed, “I yield headmaster Silva.” His voice is filled with spite and embarrassment.

Silva sheaths his sword, barely hobbling towards Harvey when the man runs to him. A leather satchel full of healing ointments at his hip. Bloom had made the decision to text him once she saw it start.

As soon as Ben reaches him he signals for Silva to sit down as he starts to stop the bleeding in his thigh. Sky rushes over, to see if he can help. But before he gets there Dowling has run into the field. 

Everyone is hushes as his wounds are being dealt with. Farrah comes out of nowhere to fall on the grass besides him. “Are you alright?!” Worry is laced in her voice.

“Just a scratch,” he says giving a wince as Ben applies a stinging potion to his leg. He gives her a weak smile.

“You stupid man,” she scolds. She readjusts so he can lean into her instead of propping up on his arms.

“How is he?” She asks Ben.

The man clicks his tongue, “he’s had worse.”

Farrah nods, “why were you fighting a student?” Her voice is scolding.

“He attacked me Farrah,” he says turning to look her in the eyes.

She sighs, placing a chaste kiss to his mouth. He smiles at her, before wincing in pain as Ben starts putting stitches in is thigh.

She holds him tight in her arms, “Ben can he get something to numb the pain?”

“If you want me to stop stitching him up for the bleeding.”

Farrah shakes her head no, Sauls face is white from the blood loss. His head falls on her shoulder, “it’s al’right love.”

She places her hand down on his thigh, above where Ben is working. Her eyes flash white as she takes some of his pain. Her face scrunches up and a cry escapes her lips.

Saul grasps her hand with the last of his energy, pulling it away. “Farrah, no.” His voice is weak, “leave it for me.”

A tear slips down her face as she feels the thoughts in his mind, it would hurt more to watch her take his pain. So she just holds him closer to her, and starts humming in his ear. It’s a song she used to humm when she helped keep the fires lit or walked with him through the woods during their war years. She knew it had made him feel at ease. Later into their friendship he had let her know his only memory of his mother was her singing it to his father before she passed. It was a way for him to hold onto her. She can feel his muscles relax as the tune carries through the field.

Bens hands are steady, only pausing when she starts the tune. It takes him back to all the nights they were bloodied and wounded after battle. She would help him patch the specialists up and him the song as she moved about. He’s certain Saul had fallen harder for the night she sung the words out loud, the night before Asterdell.

Roman was dealt with before Saul woke up from the potions Ben had doses him with. Farrah had sent him away with a letter of misconduct. He would never move up ranks if he got into the Solarian guard by some miracle.

She had done a swift checking of students minds before leaving the field. No one was left unconvinced after she had held him in her arms, worry evident on her face when he passed out from blood loss.

Now she sat in the greenhouse, waiting for him to wake up. His side was bandaged and his thigh stitched up. Nothing major, he had lost a lot of blood from fighting with the open wounds though. Ben had assured her he would only have to wake up and would be ready to teach again. No healing period. He had been through worse.

She couldn’t help but worry though. He meant everything to her.

His eyes flutter open as she places a kiss to his knuckles.

“Ben dosed me a lot,” his voice is gruff.

She nods, “he thought it was best. Give you time to rest and your body time to replace the blood you lost.”

“Good,” he sits up with a wince. “I’m glad. What time is it?”

“Six, Ben is making you dinner.” Her voice is tough, she knows he’ll try to protest and hobble back to his cabin to burn something.

“Okay,” he says. Eyes finding hers, before pulling her into a soft kiss. “I’ll be fine,” he says when he pulls away. “I’ve almost lost me leg before, this is nothing.” He motions to the bandages on his side and thigh.

She nods.

“You hummed our song,” his voice is gentle.

She gives him a soft smile, “I didn’t know it was ours.”

“When you sang it at the fire that night, it was. I was scared. I thought we were doing something we had never done before and I was scared to die. And after... Andreas and Rosalind. I knew.”

She strokes his cheek, “it was always for you. To remind you I was there and if I was gone not to forget.”

He pulls her into a kiss, his hand grasping her neck to hold her close.

Sky is happy to hear the news he will be alright. He finally stops pacing outside the greenhouse when Dowling tells him to head to the cafeteria for dinner.

Bloom finds him as soon as he sits down. “Is he alright?”

Sky nods, “Roman has been kicked out. But at least everyone knows Silva is a good man now.”

Bloom nods, her friends all sitting down with them. Musa smiling at him, “I felt enough to tell you all the mind fairies are gabbing about them being in love.”

Terra snorts, “once the excitement calms down everyone will forget. Except those of us who are stuck watching them be together.” She shivers at the thought.

Sky’s face scrunches up, “wait. Do you think they are going to like hold hands?” His face is filled with horror.

“And kiss goodbye at family dinners, make out under mistletoe, and call each other those horrific pet names,” Terras face is filled with disgust. “And they’ll expect us to take it, as they spent who knows how long hiding it before we dredged it out.”

Sky moves his food around on his plate, his appetite suddenly lost. “I think I’m going to be sick if they do all that.”

Bloom elbows him, “it’s not so bad. My parents do it.”

“You didn’t grow up with your parents at arms length. Not even together, to them learn they were sparing your emotions.”

Riven just laughs, “I’ll do my best not to rub it in your face.”

Sky shoots him a glare, before using his fork to catapult mashed potatoes at his face. In mere moments the entire cafeteria turns into a battle field. Food flying from every direction.

She sleeps in his bed that night. Careful not to hurt his wounds, she has her arms wrapped around his middle.

“Sing for me?” He asks into the silence.

She takes a deep breath, it has been a long time. “Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper ‘I love you’  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree  
Dream a little dream of me”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saul and Farrah decide what they want to be, now that their relationship is no longer a secret or the schools drama.

Sauls life has gone back to normal. After the first week or so the students seem to forget to whisper and giggle every time they see him walking to or from Farrah’s office. The worst day of it was when he had shown up to Ben giggling over letters of complaint from parents about the nature of the the headmaster and headmistress relationship being revealed so publicly to the whole school.

But now he walks the halls without long glances, glares, or giggles following him everywhere he goes. The only difference is he and Farrah don’t hide their affections. They aren’t making out in the halls like the horny teenagers, but they share lunches together. About as romantic as they can be during school hours. Sky, Sam, and Terra take the change in their relationship in stride. Ben just laughs. Claiming he predicted it when they had first met, but there is no one to back him up. As he had apparently confided in his old roommates.

The headmaster is on his way to Farrah’s office, passing by students that don’t even look up as he walks by. Something he had never craved more in his life, being invisible. 

He places a soft knock on the door before walking in, glad to see Aisha is in class instead of standing vigil outside her office. He wanted to make sure they had some privacy.

Farrah glances up as he enters, his face is downcast like he saw a ghost on the way here. “So I talked to Sky,” he starts walking to stand in front of her desk. 

She raises an eyebrow, “what about?” She is holding a letter in her hand.

“You know about... us,” he says gesturing to the air between them.

She nods, “and did he make you realize something or did you finally give him ‘the talk’.”

Saul’s face scrunches up, “no. I left that to Ben like six years ago. Anyways he told me I didn’t have to worry about him, especially when it came to you. And my happiness.”

Farrah stands up from her desk, walking over to him. She can sense the fear and longing in his voice. He pulls her into his arms pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Well Sky knows you put everyone before yourself,” she says holding him tight. Hoping her warmth will coax out whatever he has come to say.

He puts a hand under her chin, bringing her into a slow kiss. She slips her tongue into his mouth, making him moan. He starts to get hard against her thigh, she moves causing friction.

He pulls away from her mouth, “wait.” His voice is scratchy with desire.

“I wanted to ask you something,” he releases her kneeling to the ground with a wince. The wound in his thigh stretching even though Ben had already taken out the stitches. “Farrah Dowling will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I’m sorry I don’t have a ring but I’m in love with you. I have always been.”

Farrah’s heart skips a beat, she thinks she must be dreaming. She had never even given marriage a thought through these last sixteen or so years. Maybe before Rosalind. But then again she had never thought she would be in love either.

She nods, pulling him back up to stand next to her. “The irony is I just was reading a letter from an angry parent demanding we marry after allowing our students to know we fornicated.”

He laughs, “whose parents?”

“Aisha’s,” she laughs.

“A royal decree?” He jokes pulling her close to him again.

“No, a little short of one.” She says pulling him into another long kiss.

“Let’s finish where we left off?” He jokingly asks.

Farrah smirks leaning in to kiss along his collar bone trailing kisses up his neck. He picks her up and sits her on top of her desk. Moving between her legs, he pulls her mouth into his licking into her mouth.

She glided her hands down his torso to grab the hem of his shirt, lifting it above his head. He pulls away so she can get it off, his mouth finding hers after it hits the ground. She rocks her hips into his teasingly as he unbuttons her top.

His mouth is on her again licking as he pulls their bodies flush. His hips roll lazily into hers, his eyes hooded. She undoes his belt, throwing it carelessly to the floor. Her body feels like it is on fire, heat pooling between her legs as she watches him remove his pants and boxers. She slips of the desk, chest touching his so she can pull hers off as well.

He lifts her up, trailing kisses down her neck as he takes her to lay down on the couch. Her eyes flash white as he lays her down, she hears the click of the door locking. “No pesky first years.” She says before his mouth is on hers again, his hands finding her underwear. It’s been soaked through. She moans into his mouth as he rolls his hips causing friction, before sliding them off.

He pulls away to line himself up as she trails kisses along his collarbone. Her eyes flutter as his head makes contact with her entrance. He looks at her, taking a moment to take her in. “You are so beautiful.” His voice is husky as he watches her face.

“Saul please,” she stammers. He places a languid kiss on her mouth as he thrusts into her. She moans into his mouth as she stretches around him. Pulling him closer.

She thrusts her hips up matching the pace he sets. Her muscles clenching and unclenching around him. She is in pure bliss. His hand slides down her body, his thumb finding her clit as he slams into her. She moans into his mouth, as she comes around him. She faulters before kicking her hips back into his, matching his pace as he speeds up. She can feel him getting close to the edge as she scratches his back, pulling him closer to her.

He comes inside her with one final thrust. Sliding out of her before turning on his side, fitting between her and the back of the couch. He wraps her into his arms protectively. Pulling her into a slow kiss. Their bodies tangled together on the small couch.

“How about this weekend?” Farrah mumbles into his neck. Placing lazy kisses along it, leading towards his jaw.

He smiles, “perfect.” She doesn’t know if he means the date or her as he strokes her cheek, pulling their mouths together. But she doesn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this far! I hope you enjoyed it!   
> If you want to see anything with this pairing just send me a request I’d be happy to give it a try


	12. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saul and Farrah’s wedding

Farrah had wanted a small gathering. The original plan was just Sky and the Harvey family. But after some discussion they decided Riven and the whole winx suite group would have to invited as well. Saul had said part of their penance for messing in their private affairs.

It made for a cuter event at least. All the fairies working together to make the moment special for them.

Stella had created beautiful twinkling lights all around the cabin, to light up the dark. While Terra had made a beautiful rose arch for Saul to wait underneath.

Aisha and Bloom working together had turned their passions of antiquing and pulling things apart to make a sort of wedding dress. It was silver not white, and reminded Farrah of the dress Ariel wore at the end of the Little Mermaid.

The girls had also been appalled to discover that they hadn’t planned on a ring exchange. After Musa had quipped about having Riven be the ring boy. Her job had been to keep all the boys in check after all. Emphasis on Riven.

To Farrah’s surprise they had managed to sneak off to the first world and secure two wedding bands from a pawn shop. Something Ben had scolded them for, especially upon discovering it had been Terra’s idea.

The ceremony wasn’t far out, as Farrah sat in her dress waiting for the girls to come usher her out. Ben had agreed to officiate after hours of Farrah complaining about getting someone from the government to come to the school for the weekend. It had taken Saul commenting that they could just leave Ben in charge and go to the office themselves.

Bloom smiles at Farrah, before peeking her head out of the door. She gives Musa and Sam a quick thumbs up. “You ready Mrs. Dowling? It’s dark enough for the lights now.”

Stella had insisted they wait for the perfect lighting as she was also the photographer, a self appointed position.

Farrah nods at the red headed teen, “I’ve never been more ready for anything.”

The teen grins at her, before opening the cabin door and walking down the aisle. Musa clicking the button to start a instrumental version of their song.

Saul’s eyes light up when he sees her gliding down towards him. She smiles, he never dressed up this much. Not even for Queen Luna’s parties. He is wearing a black suit and tie. His blue eyes twinkle in the lights.

Ben clears his throat as Farrah stops in front of Saul, taking his hands into hers. She can’t hear a word he says, as she looks into Saul’s eyes.

“Well do you Farrah?” Bens voice cuts in.

“I do,” she says trying not to laugh at her not paying attention.

“And do you Saul Silva take Farrah Dowling to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do,” he says leaning in towards her.

“Ahah,” Ben says whacking Saul in the head with the small book he is holding. “Not initial I say so.”

Saul gives him a death glare. “Then say it old man.”

“You’re an entire month older than me,” Ben teases. “You may kiss the bride.”

He pulls her into him by the neck, giving her a long kiss. Reveling in her.

After a moment he pulls away, “Mrs. Silva.” He says it with a smirk, like he’s proud.

In reply she pokes him hard in his side, the one that only healed over about a weak ago. He hisses, “I earned that didn’t I?”

“I thought we agreed not to ask silly questions,” Farrah quips.

“I love you, magic help me.” He declares.

Farrah can hear all the girls giggling. Sky just smiling from the best man’s position by Saul.

“I think we better go enjoy the after party,” Sky says motioning for everyone to follow him. 

“What after party?” Bloom asks.

“The one in the cafeteria,” he says. “Called dinner.”

With that all the teens vanish as if nothing just happened. Leaving the three adults looking like they just performed some sort of weird ritual.

Ben smiles at them, “I’m happy for you guys. But I have places to be, and if I remember my wedding very well so do you.”

Farrah throws dirt at him with her mind as he walks away, “oi! Control yourself women.” Ben calls back at her.

Saul looks at her with a big grin, “does my beautiful wife want dinner?” He looks happy just calling her his wife.

Farrah smiles wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling their faces close together. “That depends what it is,” she whispers against his mouth.

He places her down on his bed gently as if afraid to break her. She shakes her head at him, while loosening his tie, using it to pull him down on top of her. He runs his tongue across her lips asking for entrance as she pulls the tie over his head. She gives it to him, letting him run his tongue across hers. As she rips his shirt off, buttons flying all over the bed.

He moans into her mouth, rolling his hips into her. While his hands search for the zipper to her dress. He pulls it down slowly, his erection rubbing against the heated space between her legs.

She pulls away from him to help pull the dress of her shoulders, pushing it all the way down her body. His eyes go dark with desire when he realizes she isn’t wearing a bra or panties under it. As if she was ready.

Her hands find the buckle on his belt undoing it, before yanking them down his hips. He helps her slide them off him, he is ready to be inside her. He throws his boxers to the floor, putting his mouth on hers to kiss her thoroughly. She has never felt more complete than with his mouth on hers, he glides his left hand down her stomach.

His thumb finding her clit, she moans into his mouth making his cock twitch. He lets two fingers slide into her, setting a slow pace. She thrusts her hips up into his hand. He smiles into their kiss before adding a third finger. She can feel the cold of his wedding band as he pushes inside her. She moans into his mouth.

Pulling away she pants, “I need you Saul. Please.”

“Whatever you want Mrs. Silva.” The name sounds like honey dripping from his lips. He pulls his hand out to guide his throbbing cock to her entrance. He makes eye contact with her before thrusting his hips forward, driving into her deep. She gasps, her hips kicking up to meet his.

His forehead falls to her shoulder as he sets a fast pace, knowing he won’t hold out long. She lifts his chin to bring him into a searing kiss, as she thrusts her hips in time with his.

Her muscles clench around him before she comes, taking him with her. He pulls out, before falling down on the bed next to her. He pulls her close, their limbs entangled. He gives her a quick kiss on the neck.

“Who would have thought are honey moon would be on the outskirts of Alfea.” She murmurs, snuggling closer into him.

“Not me for sure. I thought I’d have married you ten years ago. We would have been free of this school and it’s terrors.”

Farrah smiles, giving him a quick kiss. “I wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was interested this is their song
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=j6TmogXhOZ8


End file.
